In Order To Survive
by LullabyLoveKiss
Summary: (SYOC Open) Nothing could have prepared us for what happened; how much we would lose, how much chaos we would witness and internalize. We choose to live. We vowed we would do anything and everything to protect the ones that we love. But we have to remember to keep our sanity in the process.
1. Introduction

**In Order To Survive **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Highschool of the Dead franchise, otherwise it would still be active or completed. I must admit, I got the supposed sightings from Zombiepedia. Thank you, Max Brooks though I never actually read any of your books... But I'm going to work on that. There will be some references to World War Z (I liked it but I kind of wished it had some gore, like the classics.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

They have dozens of "_nicknames_" ranging from; the Living Dead to Gravewalkers to the Infected to Walkers to Biters to the Undead but the most common term is "Zombie".

Let's be real, we all know what they are and what they crave – _living flesh_.

Also known as ripping and eating the skin off of your bones, preferably living and breathing.

It doesn't matter how old your are, what race you are, how many good deeds you've done through your life, or how much money you have in the bank - _they will devour you_.

We didn't want to believe that something outlandish as a zombie apocalypse could actually happen. It's not stupidity, it's just human nature. We see the undead as a figment of our imagination, something to scare us for our own amusement. A movie genre that disgusts, makes a smile at times, and gives us a fright for the night.

But there were a small section of people from all over the world who truly believed that it could and would happen, and I'm sad to say - they were right. We made excuses for the people who claimed to have seen or encountered the monsters that go bump in the night by assuming the worst in them. We said they were simply hallucinating due to drugs or mental illness, or oh they're just intoxicated and don't know what they saw, or they were lying for their own enjoyment or my favorite, they just wanted to make money off of a hoax.

Perhaps some of these excuses were valid but most were the absolute truth.

There were dozens of worldwide sightings and outbreaks of a zombie-like disease that dates back thousands of years; ranging from Africa to Japan to Brazil to China to America and so on.

But, you probably didn't know that but that's understandable.

Many governments covered-up such events to prevent panic and riots from happening; however, many accounts could have been lost at war, or perhaps during slavery times, destroyed on purpose, or ruined in natural disasters. We don't know how much vital information, possibly the formula to a cure, may have been lost throughout the centuries, and we probably never will. I'll be honest with you, we don't know the origin or the causes, hell, we don't even know if it's the same cause or mutations from a single source or if it's numerous causes from different sources. We have no clue.

So, all we can do is speculate, learn, and survive…

But if you don't believe me, that's fine.

I really don't care.

But when you walk out of that door...

It's your funeral.

But a part of me does hope that you would heed my advice.

Even if it's only for a moment.

Regardless, Goodluck to you.

You're going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Update<strong>: Good news, the first official chapter will be out on or before _December 12th_ so be on the look out! I'm currently at 1,000+ words.


	2. Chapter One

**In Order To Survive**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or any references to the zombie franchise. I do not own the characters that may or will appear in this story (except Noah, I own her).

**Author's Note**: I think I did pretty well for the first chapter if I do say so myself. Every single OC made some sort of appearance and had a few lines. I hope everyone enjoys this! Please don't forget to review, thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_: Nothing is the Same

(**Narrator's P.O.V**)

No one expected the end of the world to be the undead cannibals walking around and devouring anything living. Barely a day went by before the entire world was overrun by the walking corpses – it sounded like something out of a horror movie. Too bad we couldn't just hit the reset button and start all over again…

(**Michiru's P.O.V**)

_Why did I take this job? I hated English class as a kid. Plus the pay isn't all that great even if it's a private boarding school. I should've listened to mom. She always told me I should've went to medical school at least there I could've moved up the ladder. Maybe I should go back to university after the year is over? _

"Skipping out on class for a smoke break, eh, Michiru?" He teased; leaning against the half opened the window.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Cigar." I retorted, blowing a perfect circle into the air, watching it as it drifted then vanished into the sky.

"Touchy." We lapsed in companionable silence.

"I'm telling you, Cal. Teaching a bunch of lazy spoiled brats isn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." I replied, not acknowledging his taunt.

"You could always go back to medical school." I gasped at him, _how did he know_?

"You were thinking out loud, Chi." He smirked, if I was a bit younger I would've blushed but I just settled for rolling my eyes and giving him a playful shove instead.

"I was beginning to think you were a mind reader." I joked, before inhaling in the nicotine.

"Hm, perhaps." He winked.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

"Great," I muttered, stretching my arms above my head, "wish me luck". I called over my shoulder as the students started to pile into the hallway, chatting without a care in the world. Calem simply raised a hand in acknowledgement.

(**Noah's P.O.V) **

"Pst, Taz," I whispered, discreetly, the last thing I wanted to do was hear another one of Ms. Kinomoto's lectures about how not paying attention in class leads students to become delinquents then rants about how they will eventually become menaces to society. I smiled to myself when his dreads swayed as he cocked his head in my direction, a sign that he was listening, "You want to skip last class and Photography today?"

"To go where? You're going to give me that lap dance I've always wanted." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. A few of our classmates who were listening in fought the urge to roll their eyes and scoff, can't say that I blame them, Taz was a bit of a pervert.

"No stupid," I replied, rolling my eyes, "I wanted to sneak into the city and have some fun." An edge of excitement was present in my voice, I was tired of being locked down on school property even though we could go home during the weekends, holidays, and breaks.

"The guys going to be there?"

I thought about it for a second; Kohta was probably going to class since Saya Takagi was going to be there, his current unrequited crush while Kazu was probably going to help Shizuka out at the nurse's office, I swear he has a bigger crush on her then I ever did.

"Probably just Kouji." Taz considered this for a minute, I knew him and Kouji didn't get along to well for a number of reasons, Kouji was a bit much to handle at times especially due to his asshole tendencies and his foul mouth though I know I shouldn't talk, my brothers always complained I sounded like a sailor.

"We'll see," but I knew that was a confirmation from him. He was getting tired of being trapped in here, we all were. I turned towards Julius who I knew was listening in.

"What about you, Jules? We could see that new action movie you've been dying to watch?" I bribed. Julius thought about it for a moment before nodding his dreadlocked head. I swear Taz and Jules could be brothers, not only did they look identical, they also had similar personalities.

"Fine by me." I pouted at his short answer but smiled afterwards. Skipping with the male besties, this was going to be fun. _Maybe I could dare Kouji to hit on a male hooker again or get Kohta to wear a Pikachu costume in the middle of the shopping district while singing karaoke. Hm, the possibilities_.

"You should start paying attention; some of us would actually like to pass the test next week." The ever so annoying Rei Miyamoto hissed, under her breath. I openly flipped her off. I don't see how Komuro and Igo could put up with her much less have romantic feelings for her. Rei and I hated each other but that's a story for another time, I have valid reasons, I promise.

"Rei…" _Awh, Igo always trying to be the peacemaker between us_. I felt a little bad for cutting him off but she really needs to mind her own business.

"Nobody asked you, did they? Maybe you should stop eavesdropping on people's conversations and mind your own business for once in your life then maybe you could learn something." I retorted, seriously. We were several rows behind her and Kinomoto's nasally loud voice overpowered our whispering so I knew for a fact that she couldn't hear us unless she was straining her ears to hear us. Not only that, she seemed to be going to sleep before we even started talking.

Taz, Julius, along with myself and our eavesdropping classmates acted like we were focused on the board or the textbook when Kinomoto turned back to the class, her eyes immediately going to Miyamoto who couldn't see since she was facing us with a scowl on her (would be pretty face if she wasn't such a spoiled brat) face.

"You little" – Kinomoto slammed her trusty pointer on her desk and I hid the smile threatening to split my face apart. Several of my classmates hid their smirks and chuckles with their textbooks or hands.

"Miyamoto, I didn't expect this level of disrespect from you, being the daughter of a beloved police officer and all," Kinomoto's glass lens caught the light which made me wonder what was going on in that devious mind of hers.

"I-I, I'm sor-" I suppose Kinomoto's eyes narrowed because she stopped talking immediately, I was too busy trying not to laugh.

"Please make sure it doesn't happen again…or I will," _Oh boy, that sounded like a threat_. Not even a second later, she plastered a bright but fake smile on her face as she glanced around the room. The classroom seemed to grow a few degrees colder and I shiver went down my spine despite pulling my sweater closer to my body.

"Now, who would like to answer the problem on the board?" A handful of classmates raised their hands, including myself and Taz, we knew the drill. Kinomoto never called on students who seemed to be paying attention when she's in a mood like this, must have Miyamoto seriously ticked her off.

_I feel sorry for the poor bastard who's next on her target list. _

Kinomoto's eyes immediately locked on Ishida, one of the few troublemakers and bullies in the whole school, who was currently muttering and drooling as he slept, blissfully unaware of Kinomoto's enraged face.

_Oh shit…_

"Toshi Ishida!" I swear the whole city could hear her screech, Ishida instantly sat up from his seat – wide eyed and probably lost some of his hearing, "How many times have I told you not to fall asleep in my class!?" He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Do I have to send you to the principal's office again because I will check to see if you went or perhaps you wouldn't mind your mother coming here so I can have a _chat_ with her?" A pleased snake-like smile appeared on Kinomoto's narrowed face as Ishida's face visibly paled.

"No! Don't do that!" He practically begged, I would've felt bad if he didn't pick on the freshman so much and stopped causing trouble for everyone. Kinomoto's smirk widened more if that was even possible, she leaned closer to him with the pointer in hand, but just as she opened her mouth the classroom door slammed open to revealed a shell-shocked and heavily breathing Komuro.

"What do you think you are doing, young man? You should be in class! What's your name?" Kinomoto seethed, walking towards Komuro in almost a predator manner. Komuro, however, ignored her and focused his attention solely on Miyamoto.

"We have to leave." His breath was rushed and his face was flushed.

"What are you talking about, Takashi?" Miyamoto questioned, staring at him as if he lost his mind.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Kinomoto was standing by his side, reaching out to touch him when Komuro yanked Miyamoto out of her seat. Igo immediately stood up, facing his friend in disbelief and anger at how roughly he was treating his girlfriend. I noticed that Julius was attentively paying attention as Taz inched closer in his seat.

"Are you out of your mind?" Miyamoto shouted, slapping his hands away. Judging by the redness of her face, I figured she was embarrassed and pissed that he was acting like this especially in front of the whole class.

"What's going on, Takashi?" Igo questioned, stepping closer to them.

"Yeah, man. What's the deal?" Taz questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"There was a fight at the front gate, a violent one," he was barely making any sense since the words were rushed. If that was the case shouldn't the principal or somebody warned us by now? Put us on lockdown until the police gets here?

"A group of gym teachers were killed." He announced as the whole class gasped at him.

"Are you kidding!? Takashi, you're losing or mind or is this some kind of a sick joke?" She cut him off when he was about to say something, "Go back to class, you're losing it." She barely got the words out when he slapped her, the sound echoed throughout the classroom, my jaw dropped. Kinomoto looked shell-shocked not sure what to do or make of the situation as Taz whistled. Parts of the class broke into a whisper frenzy.

"This is life or death," Komuro informed, his eyes looking around the classroom including Kinomoto, his face was tensed with seriousness.

"Takashi…Are you telling the truth?" Igo questioned, though I could already tell he believed him.

"Would I joke about something like this, Hisashi?" That was all the confirmation I needed.

"Let's go then," With that, the three of them disappeared into the hallways, ignoring Kinomoto's shouts for them to come back and wait for the authorities.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto," I started, standing from my seat, looking her straight in the eye, "I don't know Komuro personally but I do know he doesn't lie. I think we should follow his example and get the hell out of here." Taz stood up, patting her on the shoulder as he walked by after she slumped to the ground on her knees in disbelief. Julius followed shortly afterwards. The classroom started to murmur as we headed out the door; the only thing on my mind was finding my brother, our friends, and Taz's bestfriend and getting the hell out of here.

"We need something to defend ourselves." Julius suggested.

"Nice thinking!" Taz replied.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," I teased, receiving a smile and head shake in return, "Gym room?"

"After you, princess."

"You're such a dork." I complained as we made our way towards the gymnasium, making sure to be cautious of our surroundings.

(**Asaji's P.O.V**)

"Alright, settle down. Today we're going to review the balancing equations worksheet I handed out and asked to you do for homework two days ago. Please get it out and follow along. If I call on you, I expect you to have something educational down." I said, walking into the classroom and getting my supplies ready. The class groaned as small whispers broke out as I wrote on the board:

SnO2 + H2 = Sn + H2O

_It's a simple problem – now, who should I pick on today? Eenie maini moe. _

I quickly glanced around the room with my bright green eyes, before fixing my gaze on the nonchalant trouble-making student and smiled sweetly. I ruffled my Chinese lavender-colored bangs away from my eyes out of habit and leaned forward slightly. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off much to my annoyance.

"Excuse me. Attention students and faculty, I have recently received word of a violent exchange at the front gates. Please be cautious and follow your teacher's instructions until we regain control of the situation. I will also read a few precautions we have set up in the meantime. First…" The principal's voice rung through the intercom as the whispers grew increasingly louder.

"If you continue talking during my lesson I will make up a test for you to take right now…" I threatened; the class immediately went quiet knowing I would do it in a heartbeat, "Now getting back on the subject. So, Yukimura-kun. Can you please tell me how to solve this chemical formula?" I questioned, softly but loud enough for the entire classroom to hear. The said student looked at me in annoyance while I kept a smile on my face.

_Oh my. No need to glare at me._

"I have no clue." He, instantly, replied, slouching in his seat.

_Awh, trying to play the cool act, eh?_

"Try it." I insisted, resisting the urge to sigh.

_He's really starting to annoy me and the year has barely started._

He groaned quietly to himself before walking towards the board as he took his sweet time, I turned my attention back to the intercom.

"…In addition, all teachers must inspect the halls after classes let out, this will-," a loud bang noise was heard from over the intercom before Principal Watabe started speaking again. "Hayashi? What happened to you! Why are you covering in blood – Are you alright? Teshima! Hayashi, where are the others?" some kind of moan was heard before Watabe begun to scream. The sound was a mixture between a slurping and ripping sound.

The entire school was engulfed in silence, then Yukimura dropped the marker on the ground, and the students started to scream and scramble for the door in panic. Yukimura shoved me to the ground, trying to get away. I barely managed to stop myself from smashing my head into the desk.

"Wait a minute! Don't go out there!" I shouted, attempting to pull the remaining students back into the room – it didn't work. In the distance, I could hear people screaming. I slammed the door closed and looked around for some kind of weapon.

"Darnn, I wish I had my Kendo stick with me." I cursed to myself. I looked around the room before spotting a lone golf club lying on the ground. I recalled Sakimoto saying he had a golf game after school and it was his lucky club.

"I don't know whether to thank him or be sad about it." I thought aloud, grabbing it and instinctively holding it like a katana. I glanced out the small window at the top of the door to make sure nobody – who I didn't know, wasn't near the door before I slid it open carefully and peered down the empty hall. It was utterly quiet which is never a good sign.

I wandered down the hall, avoiding the blood spattered on the floors and gasped when I saw students laying around – motionless. I went closer to the bodies, noticing the huge blood puddles near and underneath the bodies and quickly checked their pulse – dead. It seems unreal and I felt as though I was in a nightmare. The only thing that could be wrong with them was the bite marks they had on their bodies.

I heard a high pitch scream coming from behind me, turning around, I was almost frozen in shock. Yards away from me was Ms. Kato – the new Calculus teacher, who was running towards the adjacent hallway only to be tackled to the ground and was eaten alive by a male student; however, the student himself was covered in numerous bite marks across his face, his skin was a dusty gray while his eyes were completely white. Salvia and blood poured from his mouth as he savagely ripped a small portion of Kato's neck off, her screams and attempts to throw him off were in vain.

I was about to help her when she tearful glanced in my direction with a look of agony on her face.

"Please! Just run! I already got bit!"

_Is she crazy? _

"This isn't a horror movie or game, Kato-chan! Get up." I replied, running swiftly towards her, smashing a lone zombie's head with the club, hearing the thud noise as it hit the ground.

"No! No! No! No! Leave! Just run!" She continued to scream when she managed to kick the boy away from her and started to back away; but, he managed to grab her ankle and pull her closer before tearing at her ankle like it hadn't eaten in weeks.

_Oh my God…_

I noticed several other _people_ inching closer to them, attracted to her screams. Kato was slowly being devoured by a group of people before her screams stopped for good and only the sounds of fresh ripping was heard.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, backing away from the scene and running in the opposite direction. I dodged the torn and mangled bodies that lay across the floor – staining the tile a dark red. The closer I got to the main area of the school the more of them there were.

"It's like fucking Resident Evil, only here, you're screwed if you get bit." I heard a voice grunt before the sound of bodies hitting the ground. I inched towards the corner and turned it to see a familiar looking boy with long, dark red hair holding a hammer in his right hand, around him was three bodies of former students.

"Youji? Wow, I didn't expect to see you here." I stated, blinking at my ex-student.

"Hey, Sayoshi-chan! It's a great to see a non-zombie face." He greeted, stepping over the bodies and standing in front of me, a somewhat sad but cocky smile on his face.

"I'm glad too. I was getting tired of white eyes and gray skin." Another familiar voice commented from behind Youji. He quickly turned around to see a grinning Tayler Waggoner, another former student of mines, who had a heavy looking metal pipe in her grasp.

"What's up?" She greeted then looked around, "Oh boy, where did Mark disappear too?"

_Who?_

"Sorry, there was a few of them following us so I took care of it." Mark was quite tall with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, in his hand was what appeared to have been a table leg in its former occupation, now it was equipped with bloody nails.

"Mark? I'm Asaji." I greeted earning a small nod and smile from the tall boy.

"Wish we met under better circumstances."

_I couldn't agree more. _

"So, I think we need to get the fuck out of here." Youji replied, peering out the window to see dozens of former students and faculty roaming around, more likely looking for their next meal. I could tell Tayler was getting anxious since she was starting to tap her foot on the ground. Mark's grip tightened on his weapon.

"Sounds like a plan."

(**Rikio's P.O.V**)

"Hiroshi-kun! What are we going to do? Those things are everywhere!" Ayame – a classmate of mines - shrieked out of fear and frustration as she reached out to grasp my arm out of fear, not that I could blame her. We currently locked ourselves in the area where the gym kept most of the sports gear. I snatched a specialized wooden bat that had a layer of metal built inside of it while Ayame grabbed a tennis racket since she was the star player of the tennis team.

"Alright. When I open the door, we'll take down the closet ones around us and try to go out the side entrance if we can run through, okay?" I suggested, she nodded with grim determination across her face. I had to admire her for that. I sighed before throwing the door open, slamming the bat into Sawashi's head, watching for a split second as it bounced against the wall before repeating the process to a couple more of them that were nearby. I was beginning to really hate the new world we lived in now.

We made it out of the side gym and was only a hall away from the side entrance near the administration's office when Ayame was tackled to the ground by Higarashi – a former social studies teacher, before she could even gasp he immediately bit into her shoulder, causing her blood to pour into his mouth, his jaws made a cracking sound before I heard a loud snap and Ayame screamed in pain – her shoulder was now dislocated at a disturbing angle and with a large portion of her skin missing.

_No, no no!_

"Ayame!" I tried to run towards her but a group of them inched closer to my fallen classmate and before I could take three steps or swing my bat, her screams stopped as the group devoured her alive. I could see her hand go motionless and her blonde hair was caked in her blood.

_Damnit! What the fuck is going on with this school! _

I thought to myself as I continued to run towards the side entrance when I was stopped by the sight of an short, female student with chocolate brown hair with a pink streak near the front – she was standing in an offensive position like in martial arts movies with her fists covered in blood. She looked up and I was shocked to see her large reddish brown eyes and sharp canine teeth as she flashed a smile. She reached down to pick up her fallen bokken that was a few feet away from her.

"Um, hi. I'm Mayumi...Nakano. It's good to see a normal person."

I then introduced myself. She simply nodded, stepping over the bodies and stood in front of me but off to the side.

"Well, I feel extremely loved, thanks." I heard a familiar voice comment sarcastically, looking over I noticed Seiji Tsukami, a fellow member of the soccer team, standing not too far away from us.

"Didn't see you there, Sei."

"Where are you headed, Rikio?" He asked, calmly, wiping his bloodied knuckles on a towel he had in his back pocket that's when I noticed he was wearing brass knuckles.

"Just trying to get out of here alive. I was trying to go out the side entrance but I guess that's out of the question." I sighed, ruffling my hair.

We looked at the door a several yards away from us to see a group of about thirty of them roaming closer and closer. Seiji glanced around us – I guess to make sure none of them had sneaked up on us.

"Where are you doing?" I asked, softly.

"I dunno yet. Just trying to get out of this hellhole." He replied.

"I see." I responded still watching the group on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, they can only hear not see us." We turned to see a female student standing behind us with a bow and arrow in her hand. Her black hair with violet highlights was pulled into a ponytail with dark emerald green eyes.

"I should introduce myself, I'm Rebecca Cromwell. Pleasure to meet you." She greeted, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

We each greeted her in our own ways awhile keeping an eye out from more of those things.

"Alright, we should be going." She suggested, leading us down the hallway she appeared from. I looked at Seiji and he shrugged before the three of us followed after her.

(**Yuu's P.O.V**)

"Let me see, Kaori." I requested, softly. I reached out towards her but she backed away. We were currently in the garden behind the gymnasium, hiding from those things roaming around, searching for their next meal. The decapitated head of one of them was several feet away from us, its body nearby.

"This isn't how I wanted this to turn out!" She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes, she was holding her right shoulder in a death grip as she tried to stop the bleeding, though we both knew it was futile. We had seen classmates, faculty members, old friends become one of them from just being bitten.

"Kaori..."

"You know I've always liked you, right Yuu?" I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "No, listen to me. Ever since middle school I wanted to be the girl who you love, the one you would give your heart to," she winched due to the pain as she choked back a sob, "I just want you to know, I need you to know that I've always loved you." Her brown eyes remained firmly locked with my hazel ones.

I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright but I knew nothing would ever be the same again, how can it when I'm watching a friend of mines take their last breath? All because of a bitemark. The sickle in my hand suddenly felt heavier, almost matching the pain I felt, but I had to be strong.

"I-I, Kaori." What can I say to her? What am I suppose to say?

"It's okay," she assured as she patted my hand, her eyes still watering as her face began to pale, "you should do it. I don't want to become one of them… I don't want to come back and hurt you."

I stared at her as she stared back after a few moments then she smiled.

"Please." I gave her a swift nod before she closed her eyes. I positioned the sickle in a horizontal fashion and slashed as hard as I could. I distinctly remembered the muffled sound of her decapitated head hitting the lush plushy grass.

_I'm sorry, Kaori._

With new found determination, I knew what I had to do – I had to find a way out of this death trap.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>: There it is, a couple of days early. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
